Intertwined Souls
by Silmeria - Archer of Valhalla
Summary: Guardian and Representative of the Spirit World, Yuugi Motou was meant to watch and comfort the world with as little interaction as possible. It was his duty, after all, as Eyes of the Eagle. That important fact, however, meant little to Alpha Sentinel Atem Ishigami, who puts it upon himself to show Yuugi, that, he, too, can love and embrace the world.
1. Chapter 1

Silmeria: Wow. Hello! It's been so long since I've posted! It's nice to be back in the game. I wanted to come back with a couple of surprises including two new stories along with the re-write Bonds of the Soul now named Intertwined Souls. I really hope you guys enjoy Dragon Chronicles: The Sworn Blade which is a three-part story that will expand more than ten years within the story. I worked super hard on this so, please, show it some love.

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership to Yu-gi-oh!

* * *

 **Chapter One – An Existence**

" _I slept and dreamed that life was Beauty;  
I woke, and found that life was Duty: —  
Was thy dream then a shadowy lie?_

 _Ellen Sturgis Hoope,_ _Duty_ _._

"You must be cautious." Sugoroku Motou bent down and placed a finger against his lips, his amber eyes twinkling underneath the cover of darkness. "You must be respectful of their Presence." Sugoroku's eyes slid next to Yuugi's small feet to see a black cat with deep green staring back up at him with great amusement. "No matter how small or big, one must be respectful of the Spirits."

Yuugi's amethyst eyes followed his Grandpa's gaze and found nothing but the wet ground and wondered, briefly, if his Grandpa was acting funny again. He always did, but Dad said to take his behavior with "a grain of salt"

Or something like that.

"Okay," Yuugi whispered, not wanting to upset his Grandpa. He didn't want to upset anyone since Mama went to Heaven. He didn't like seeing his Dad, or his Grandpa cry so he did as he was told and ate all his vegetables, cleaned up his room and did his homework, making him wonder what, exactly, he did to be woken up on a Saturday night when it was supposed to be his bed-time. Yuugi knew he wasn't a normal child, but he liked his naps and his bed-time.

It was the one time he didn't have to think about how sad his Dad looked. Or wonder if his Mama was still upset with him for not cleaning up his room before she went to Heaven.

Yuugi swallowed back his tears and turned his attention back to his Grandpa when he noticed the elderly man staring down at him with a saddened expression as if knew exactly what he was feeling.

"Do you want to go home, my boy?" Grandpa inquired gently, reaching up with a weathering hand ruffling Yuugi's already wild hair – it was time for a trim.

A spike of terror raced through Yuugi at the question and he shook his head so wildly that Sugoroku thought it was going to fall off.

"No!" Yuugi burst out, his tiny heart beating so fast that he was positive that his Grandpa could hear it. "I'm okay! Really-"

"Hush," Sugoroku commanded, furrowing his brows when Yuugi was silent, biting his lips and lowering his eyes to the wet ground. He huffed before reaching down and lifting his small grandson into his arms and burying his face into the tuft of hair. "I know it's hard." He murmured into Yuugi's hair. "I know that you miss your mother, my boy."

Yuugi said nothing, burying his face in his grandfather's coat, inhaling the cinnamon smell that always surrounded him. He did. He missed his mother.

"Your mother will always love you." Sugoroku continued softly moving them away from the pond and towards the ivy-covered bench. "She thought the world of you, you know?" Sugoroku set Yuugi down on the bench before taking a seat next to him before tilting his head up and taking in the silence, the numerous stars that littered the sky. "She called you her Little Shadow."

"Little Shadow?" Yuugi mumbled. "What does that mean?"

Sugoroku chuckled, tweaking Yuugi on the nose and muffling another huff of laughter when the smaller boy scrunched up his nose. "It means that you always followed her. Whenever she looked down, there you were, smiling and holding up something to hold, touch or keep - her little shadow."

"Oh." Yuugi fiddled with the buttons of his own coat before he looked up to his grandfather again. "Grandpa?"

"Yes?"

"How did you know I was thinking about Mom? I didn't say anything." Yuugi had been wondering for a long time how his grandpa knew just exactly how he was feeling. He never said much since his mother died, but his grandpa? He knew always knew when he was sad, angry, hungry, sleepy. He knew all sorts of things.

"That's because Grandpa is a Guide." Sugoroku didn't have to wait long to feel a rush of confusion coming from the bundle of energy sitting next to him. Children were always loud, bright, bursts of emotions and colors to a Guide or Sentinel.

"What's a Guide?" Yuugi tilted his head to the side. He had heard his teacher and schoolmates talking about Guides and Sentinels, but he had always been afraid to ask what, exactly, they were.

"A Guide is a person who can experience emotions on a deeper level than a normal person can." Sugoroku turned, enfolded Yuugi in his arms, before placing him on his lap. "We can tell when you're feeling sad, happy, angry, hungry, disappointed and if the feeling is strong enough then we can feel them too. So, that's why I always know what my little grandson is up to when he sneaks cookies off the plate before dinner."

"Oh." Yuugi flushed at having been caught out. The cookies were good though. "What about Sentinels? What are those?"

"Sentinels?" Sugoroku brows furrowed at the question. "Sentinels are a little different from Guides. While Guides can feel emotions and experience them, Sentinels can hear, see, touch, smell and taste better than a normal person. So, those cookies that you like so much? They taste much better if a Sentinel eats them. You like the smell of flowers, don't you? Sunflowers?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Sentinels can smell them better than you or I can. They can smell them from very far away and it's like they're sitting right in front of them. And with their hearing, they can hear a dog bark or a cat meow from all the way across the city."

Yuugi's eyes grew large at what is Grandpa was saying. To him, it sounded better to be a Sentinel than a Guide.

"Is everyone a Sentinel or Guide?"

"No," Sugoroku responded lightly. "Not everyone gets to become a Sentinel or Guide. It is the Spirits that chose who becomes a Sentinel or Guide."

"Will I become a Guide or Sentinel?" Yuugi asked, reaching up and grabbing his grandfather's coat. "Will I?"

"I don't know, but everyone in our family was either a Sentinel or Guide which gives you a good chance of becoming one when you get older. Did you know that your mother was a Guide too?"

"Really?"

"Really," Sugoroku confirmed, feeling the sharp loss of his daughter once again. She would never have the chance to teach her son the ways of the Guide and Sentinel – the balance between the two intertwined souls. "And your Dad is a Sentinel."

"Is that why he can always tell when I go downstairs to get a cookie at night? He can hear me?"

"That's right," Sugoroku responded, not telling his little grandson that he usually made enough noise to wake the dead, but that was another story for another time, he supposed.

Sugoroku leaned down, staring into the wide, naivete eyes of his grandson. "You Dad can hear your heartbeat. So—" Sugoroku gently pointed to Yuugi's heart. "He knows when your fibbing. Remember the cat?"

"Mr. Fluffins was nice!" Yuugi protested, his hair wilting at the thought of the poor cat that his dad eventually gave away to the neighbors. He didn't know that his dad was allergic. He didn't even know what allergic meant. It was no wonder that his dad puffed up like a balloon or that pufferfish that he saw at the aquarium last summer.

"Mr. Fluffins was nice, but it was harming your father even when he didn't mean to do it." Sugoroku gave his grandson a tight smile which only caused Yuugi to flush and lower his head. A moment passed before Sugoroku sighed and leaned back and stared at the pond. On the water, two air spirits floated on the surface, their tiny legs barely touching the surface of the water before shooting into the forest, leaving a trail of energy behind. It was only due to his grandson's yawn that forced him out of the trance and made him turn to see Yuugi's rubbing his eyes, his small body leaning into his side.

"Let's get you home." Sugoroku stood before lifting his grandson into his arms and leading him out of the small sanctuary that his daughter created when her son was born. He knew, in time, that his grandson would return with the same golden eyes that their family was destined to bore. Those golden eyes that saw as the world and spirits merged into one, but for now, he was content to allow his grandson to live in peace.

Away from the turmoil, his future role as Eyes of the Eagle laid before him. His daughter was blessed to have skipped the ability, but deep down, she knew that the Gods would not grant the same mercy for her son whom she loved dearly, from the conception to birth and onwards. Not a day passed when she didn't shed a tear about her son's fate. How desperate she must have felt when she felt the hidden power under her child's skin? How she mourned when she realized that her son would never live a normal life?

How her soul must cry out from the Otherworld as she watched her son, husband, and father mourn when she could do nothing?

Sugoroku came to a stop just at the edge of the entrance and turned, narrowing his eyes at the lone spirit that stood on the surface of the water.

"Aurelia?" Sugoroku took a step forward, blinking when the spirit vanished before he could put a face to it. He stepped closer, halting when Yuugi wiggled in his arms, groaning about a bed and being cold.

"Alright, little one. We can go home now."

Sugoroku tightened his grip on his grandson before leaving the sanctuary and locking the gates tightly, leaving the despair and loss of a mother behind. Sugoroku closed his eyes for a long moment, allowing his own sadness to drift into the air like leaves on a breezy day. The loss of his daughter held a tight grip on his heart, but his son-in-law not only lost his wife, but his Guide was as well, and it was tragic fact that once a Sentinel lost a Guide there would be no other to replace it. His precious son had begun the long road of death.

Mamoru's senses would lose their function as the years without his Guide lurched forward. His sight would fade until he saw nothing but black. His ears would become muffled until silence reigned. His taste and smell would fade until food tasted bland and the smell of flowers, the rain, and his wife's perfume vanished. He would become a shell of a man and he would no longer be Aurelia's husband, Yuugi's father and his son-in-law.

He would be man awaiting death.

Sugoroku opened his eyes and stared down at his sleeping grandson and fought back his tears. Nothing awaited this child, but death and duty and it broke his damn heart.

"I won't let you suffer." Sugoroku uttered, allowing his tears to slid down cheeks and into Yuugi's hair. "I will do everything in my power to make sure that you have happiness even at the cost of this world's own."

Sugoroku huffed when a small meow caught his attention and he looked down, the small black cat stared back up at him with a calm expression that belied its physical age.

"I suppose you will help as well?" Sugoroku shook his head at the thought. Already four years old and blessed with a Spirit Animal. What an incredible child. It spoke of Yuugi's talent and the power that awaited him as he matured. Eventually, the two would meet, but until then, Sugoroku would be its caretaker.

"What do the Gods call you?"

The black cat huffed, lifting a paw and giving it a tentative lick. "You Humans do not know of my existence, but in the Spirit Realm I am called Kuriboh, the Guardian of the Gates."

"Guardian of the Gates?" Sugoroku uttered. "I was not aware that there was a new Guardian? What happened to the Celtic?"

Kuriboh's ears twitched in surprise. "A smart human? Color me surprised, eh? The Celtic was assigned to a human four cycles ago. He goes by the name of Jounouchi Katsuya. This generation of Sentinel and Guides are taking our best Spirits and the Gods are amused and fascinated."

"I'm assuming you're my grandson's Spirit? Or else, you wouldn't have made an appearance."

"Indeed." Kuriboh's tail swayed as he climbed to Sugoroku's shoulder. "The Gods were not amused when they found out that they had to replace the Guardian of the Gates again after such a short term. However, now, I couldn't care less what mood the Gods are in. I have a little one and I am overjoyed that he wields the famed Eyes of the Eagle. We will be talked about for generations after we pass."

Sugoroku's eyes watched the cat with dull amusement. His poor grandson kept getting into awful situations and he was only four.

" _Please,"_ Sugoroku prayed fervently. _"Let the Gods amusement fade before the child realizes what's going on."_

"Where is home?" Kuriboh asked, placing his tail on the older human's nose. "The thing about the human world is that we spirits gain certain traits and one of them is hunger. You have food at home?"

"Yes." Sugoroku uttered, displeased with the current situation. Wondering if he could toss the cat on its ass until Yuugi became of age. What an arrogant thing.

"Good." Kuriboh purred, hopping onto Sugoroku's head, smirking at the disgusted sigh of the action. "Home now?"

"Very well." Sugoroku started off once more, heart still in a vice grip at the loss his grandson will face, but comforted at the thought that he wouldn't have to face them alone. He would have a companion to guide him as best it could.

No matter how demanding the creature was.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership to Yu-gi-oh!

* * *

 **Chapter Two: The Eagle's Wings**

 _"One's Blade cannot resolve this matter that stands before us."_ Gaia, the Fierce Knight, and his Father's Spirit swung his blade in a moment of frustration before lowering it back to his side with a small huff of exasperation. _"I would have been his Second if he only wished it."_

Yuugi Motou, no longer the innocent four-year-old, stood before his Father's Spirit with a strained smile and amber eyes. _"He did not wish to bring you more pain and I have no desire to see you suffer."_ Yuugi turned away, lowering his eyes to the ground, a sad smile pulling at his soft lips. _"You have done more than what was required of a Spirit. You, Gaia, the Fierce Knight, have done an admirable job of taking care of my Father in his final days. My heart was at ease during his final days knowing that you stood by his side until the end."_

 _"I watched over the child since the moment he first breathed air and I have watched him through his hardest trials."_ Gaia turned away, the only hint of sadness was the thoughtful frown on his lips _. "I dare not abandon him during his final hours."_ Gaia was silent for a moment before turning back to Yuugi with a clenched jaw. _"Will I gaze upon him again?"_

Yuugi sucked in a sharp breath at the innocuous question before steeling his heart. "No." he responded, watching with wariness as Gaia's shoulders slumped at the rejection. "Not until his soul has been cleansed of his time on Earth. Then, and only then, will the Gods allow your reunion. I'm sorry Gaia."

 _"No."_ Gaia turned back to him and underneath the golden helmet, the spirit smiled. _"_ Tis _not your fault. In fact, I should be the one offering condolences. He was your father and I'm sitting here worrying about my own feelings regarding the matter."_

"And I find no fault in that," Yuugi said, shaking his head when Gaia moved to protest. "It's not a competition to see who is suffering the most at the loss of my father or to see who deserves the most pity. We equally miss him. You, moreso than I considering that you were there since the moment he was born. You've known my father much longer than I, Gaia, and I don't fault you for feeling the way that you do."

 _"Yuugi-"_

"Gaia." Yuugi continued, his tone hushed. "I shall hear no more of it, understand? The understanding that spirits don't have feelings and regards for their Vessels is bullshit and I'll have none of it in this household, are we clear?"

 _"Aye,"_ Gaia remarked, his lips twitching at the firm tone Yuugi adopted, admirable, but adorable. _"We're clear."_ Gaia's demeanor, however, was quick to return to solemnity after the misunderstanding was cleared. _"I thank you, Yuugi, for this and allowing me to-to mourn him."_

"You're welcome, Gaia." Yuugi watched as the Knight stood in the middle of the room, still as stone and frankly, not knowing what to do with himself. The sight caused a slight twist in his heart. For years, or rather, the moment Yuugi could see Spirits, Gaia had always been a silent Sentinel to his Father, always watching, and waiting, and tending to Yuugi when his Father no longer could. To see him so displaced was frightening and also, a testament that his Father was well and truly gone from this world. Away from him, Grandfather, and Gaia. However, despite the cut strings, Yuugi could find solace in the fact that his Father was at peace in the Otherworld with his mother and Guide. He was no longer tied to the mortal world like a puppet tied to strings. He was a man freed from his shackles of despair and hopelessness and anger. A fact that Yuugi was secretly relieved despite the horror of the thought. But, how else is one supposed to feel when watching their father wither away into nothing? A former shell of a man? No longer the proud Sentinel all of the world knew him to be? He knew that his Father's death would be a blow to the Sentinel-Guide Sovereignty, but Yuugi: Heir to the House of Motou, Spiritual Representative and Alpha Guide, would do all that he could to ease Japan's fears about their place in the world. It was, after all, his job.

 _"What is to become of me?_ " Gaia murmured, drawing Yuugi's attention away from his negative thoughts. _"Where will such a lost soul such as I go?"_

"Home." Yuugi swallowed a lump in his throat at the word. Home used to be with him, Grandfather, and Father, but no longer. "I am sure the Mother Dana will welcome you with open arms."

For once, Gaia didn't look upset at his words, merely resigned at the path that lies ahead. " _Where I will be assigned to another?"_

"If you so choose it." Yuugi was quick to reaffirm. A spirit of Gaia's rank and standing had the power and independence to do as he pleased in the Human and Spirit World. "You may bind yourself to another or you may see to the world as a Watcher."

 _"A Watcher?"_ Gaia huffed at the option but didn't full protest it. _"Travel the world as that Black Magician does? Traverse the world as an in-between? Never experiencing the world with one's Vessel?"_

"We all have our paths." Yuugi chided softly, not correcting Gaia about the insult of the Watchers-Spirits or Energy Guides who saw to the natural flow of the world- "Some would consider it an honor to become a Watcher."

 _"I considered it an honor to be your Father's Spirit."_ Gaia swallowed against the despair that clogged his throat and the look of grief Yuugi aimed at him. It was a low blow, he knew, but he tired of this uncompassionate world and he-he-

He wanted _Mamoru._

"And I am sure that he would want nothing more." Yuugi swallowed back the sob that wanted to escape his throat. Never did he miss his Father as much as he did now. "But, that time has come to pass, Gaia and it is time for you to move on-"

 _"It is not as simple as you command."_ Gaia cut in swiftly, his voice hoarse with grief-with rage. _"You think it simple for me to move on when I have been with him since the moment he drew breath."_ Gaia lowered his head, two lone tears trailing down his cheeks. _"You call us Spirits the other half of your soul, but you do not understand that the same applies to us as well."_

"I-" Yuugi's jaw clenched at the thought. "I am aware of the role reversal, Gaia." Yuugi lowered his amber eyes, staring at Kuriboh who had taken in the proceedings with a sympathetic air. "Yet, do you really think that this is what my Father would have wanted for you? To grieve and wander endlessly until you met your end? To suffer as he did?"

 _"You do not-"_

"Enough." Yuugi interrupted roughly. "Do not dare stand there and say that I don't understand what you are going through. Or, did you forget that he was my Father? The light of my life? All that I had after my Mother? You are not the only one who watched him Gaia and I thank you to remember that."

Gaia flinched, his shoulders tensing at the harsh remark. "I-" he swallowed back his own harsh sob. _"I apologize. I meant no offense."_

"Your apology is accepted," Yuugi responded, making no move to comfort his father's former spirit. After all, the remarks cut deep and though Gaia was grieving, it was no excuse. "You will need to decide what your next move will be. You know the consequences of lingering."

 _"I do."_

"Good." Yuugi swallowed back the urge to soften his approach towards Gaia, but with the spirit in such a mental state, coddling was the last thing he needed at the moment. "I will make the necessary arrangments for Mother Dana's arrival."

 _"I do not want to go."_ Gaia spilled out before the spirit swallowed back a whimper that was so unlike him that Yuugi's lips thinned in sadness. _"You cannot make me go."_

"I can and I will." Yuugi was quick to reassure. "You know the consequences of lingering. Do not do my father a disservice by lingering like a lost soul." Yuugi's eyes softened when Gaia took an unwilling step backward as if he wanted to escape - his mind and heart at war with one another. "Please." Yuugi pleaded, reaching out and watching with relief when Gaia halted, his figure still at the plea. "Don't do anything rash, Gaia. I-I know that you're hurting-"

 _"No,"_ Gaia whispered, shoulders falling in resignation. _"You do not know the extent of my grief."_ Gaia stepped back again and it was to Yuugi's horror that his father's spirit began to glow an earthly amber - the color of his own eyes.

"W-What are you doing?" Yuugi raced forward, his heart in his throat when Gaia raised a blade towards Yuugi's throat. "Stop!"

 _"You want nothing to do with me."_ Gaia continued, heedless to Yuugi's increasing pleas. _"Just as your Grandfather wanted nothing to do with me.'_ Gaia snorted at Yuugi's look of horror. _"You didn't know? How he wanted to push me back to the spirit world after Mamoru died."_ Gaia swung his gaze to Kuriboh who was on his haunches and hissing rather violently. _"I meant nothing to him nor you."_

" _Gaia."_ Yuugi whimpered, throat clenching tight as he watched Gaia gradually vanish into particles. What he was doing was considered spiritual suicide. To push oneself back into the spirit world meant that you could never enter this realm again nor could you meet your vessel again for a lifetime and depending on how long ones spirit's life was, it could range from one hundred to one thousand years. Yuugi didn't understand why Gaia would do such a thing. After all, he had said, pleaded, raged and-

 _"I am not wanted,"_ Gaia whispered, watching with grim satisfaction as his body was being shifted back into the spirit world where he would remain until there was a new holder - a new representative.

One that would love just as much as he.

"I did not mean to be cruel." Yuugi seemed resigned, watching as the blade was lowered. "I did not mean to say the things that I did."

 _"I meant it."_ Gaia countered with a swift smile. _"I meant it all and if you are to continue to be as you are then I urge you to mean your words and actions. We will overwhelm you nonetheless. Do you understand?"_

"I-" Yuugi shook his head, words stuck in his throat. How could this have gone so wrong? So utterly, horribly wrong? "I understand. I-I am sorry, Gaia. Forgive me."

 _"You are forgiven, Lord Yuugi, Eyes of the Eagle, Alpha Guide of the_ Motou _Family. Farewell."_

Yuugi said nothing, watching as Gaia: The Fierce Knight. The Spirit of Mamoru Motou, Alpha Sentinel, vanish back into the spirit world where he would wait for a new vessel, a new mortal to love.

"Let this stand as a lesson." Kuriboh lept, landing near Yuugi's socked feet. "That not all spirts retain their sanity after their vessels have passed on. We are different creatures from our bodies to our minds and souls. The rejection that you and your grandfather cast upon him caused his mind to wither rather rapidly. As I have said before, let this be a lesson: a lesson that you and the elder will have to learn together."

"Of course," Yuugi whispered, folding his hands and regarding the empty space with dull eyes. He was relieved that he would not have to face his father for decades yet. He didn't have to face his father's disappointed gaze at the lack of care he had given his spirit. He did not have to face the fact that he failed as Eyes of the Eagle and deep down he knew that this would not be his last failure as the holder of such power.

But, he would learn his lesson as Kuriboh had urged. After all, it was the least he could do for Gaia.

"Come." Yuugi urged, reaching a hand down and allowing Kurbioh to climb upon his shoulders with a soft purr. "Let us search for Grandfather."

* * *

Yuugi found his Grandfather in the small garden on the roof. A place that his father loved sitting in when the thought of losing his senses became too much to bear. It seemed that his grandfather would be repeating history. He would come here when the thought of his dead son became too much to bear.

"Grandfather." Yuugi bowed, clasping his hands together in a formal Guide greeting. "Gaia: The Fierce Knight has returned to the spirit world."

Sugoroku was silent, turning to his grandson with dull eyes. The years had been kind to him, but the last six months had stripped the youthful energy that his grandfather bore. His hair had lost its luster and his eyes were sunken. His shoulders slumped and his gait slow. His son's death had taken a toll and Yuugi imagined his grandfather's time in this world was coming to an end. An event that Yuugi dreaded.

"I had hoped that he would return." Sugoroku croaked out, urging Yuugi forward with a weak wave of the hand. "His mind had begun to degrade as Mamoru grew closer to death. It would have been disastrous if he was left to his own devices." Sugoroku shot Yuugi a reproachful look. "A fact that our Eyes of the Eagle did not see."

Yuugi lowered his head at the chiding, bit his bottom lip to stop the protest that wanted to escape. Did Grandfather not understand?

Or, did both of them not understand? Did they not see how much Gaia was hurting? Truly hurting. Yuugi closed his eyes, taking a shuddering breath at the thought of Gaia suffering alone for so long and he did nothing. He held so much power and so-called prestige and he could not help one spirit? A spirit that belonged to his father no less.

"You must not blame yourself for his Fall." Sugoroku murmured, reaching over and grasping Yuugi's hand in his own. "It is one of the rare paths that they take and it will not be the last that you bore witness to, my dear heart."

"Will it always be so painful?" Yuugi whispered. "If that is so, then I would rather gouge out my eyes and than bear witness to such pain."

"No." Sugoroku soothed with a rumble escaping his chest. "Not all passings will be that hard to bear. Some will be happy and peaceful. There are spirits who long for their return to their home and those will be the ones you will send off with a smile." Sugoroku's face darkened. "While there will be ones such as Gaia, who grasps at the straws of grief will grow mad. They will be the ones whom you must prepare to strike with weapon and mind. I hope you kept your bow skills strong while you were away, my child."

"I have," Yuugi reassured, thinking of the spiritual bow he kept locked and underneath his bed. A bow dipped into the waters of the holiest lake in the spirit realm and its arrows forged in the hottest fires the world had to offer before they, too, were purified.

"And the Blade?" Sugoroku urged. "What of it?"

"The Blade of _Kusanagi_ is well and guarded within the Spirit Realm, Grandfather and it will continue to heed my call shall I ever have a need for it. Our bond continues to hold strong."

"Good." Sugoroku seemed soothed by the reassurances. "It is good to be prepared in times such as these. Where the balance is not as strong as it was during Tatsuya and Hitomi's time."

"Of course, Grandfather." Yuugi assuaged with a soft smile. He could not deny the elderly man for he was right. During his Great-Grandparents time, the world was in sync with this realm and that of the Spirit Realm and the connection between them was open and peaceful. He could not say the same today. His visits to the realm were often ripe with discontent. The spirits are restless thanks to the declining births of Sentinels and Guides; a fact that has displeased the Gods of Old and New for Sentinels and Guides offered passage into the mortal realm and served as messengers for those who couldn't hear the voice of the land.

In lamens terms, Sentinels and Guides were a dying breed and access to the spiritual realms was closing.

"Marriages in the name of creating Sentinels and Guides could be done, but with the gene so selective, it would be useless." Sugoroku snorted at the thought before changing the subject. "I have an errand for you, my child. I was waiting for your business with Gaia to be done before I approached you."

"Oh?" Yuugi ignored the inappropriate term and continued. "What kind of errand?"

"The Reconnecting of the Ether," Sugoroku responded, ignoring Yuugi's sudden stillness. "As I have told you, the balance is fragile at best and the connections are frayed at the edges-"

"I am not one with such energy." Yuugi interrupted swiftly. "You know that I am not apt at reconnecting those lines, Grandfather. Mother-" Yuugi swallowed down his grief at the thought of his mother and continued. "She was one of the few on the planet that had such a talent-"

"And one lives again in Jounouchi Katsuya," Sugoroku spoke over him, smiling in the face of Yuugi's shock. "He is a strong child, but he is not apt about the ways of the spiritual realm. You are to escort and help him reconnect the lines and maybe discuss why he hid this from you?"

"Of course." Yuugi jaw clenched at thought of his friend, Jounouchi. He would never have thought the blond-haired Guide would hide anything of such importance, but since the day he took Seto Kaiba, Alpha Sentinel of Domino City, as a partner and husband, the man changed in such profound ways. Granted, he was still the same Jounouchi, but the loud, abrasive man that was his friend was gone and lips sealed apparently.

"Very well, Grandfather." Yuugi rose from the seat, clasped his hands and bowed deeply. "I will head to Kaiba Mansion and prepare Jounouchi for the journey. I will be home soon."

"See that you do." Sugoroku reached over and took a sip of tea, lips thinning at the too sweet taste. "The Ether Lines are frayed and it will take hours to reconnect. Make sure that Jounouchi is guarded well-take your bow."

"Yes, Grandfather."

"And Kuriboh."

"Yes-"

"And send my regards to Timaeus, won't you? That Errant Knight has not appeared before me in decades. What does it take for a Dragon of Water to have manners?"

Yuugi struggled to hold back a smile at the snide remark before leaning in and kissing his grandfather on the cheek. "I will do all that and more, Grandfather. Pray for me?"

Sugoroku's eyes softened at the request. "You have my prayers and hopes, dear heart, do well and come home."

Yuugi took a step back, taking one, last good look at the man who took care of him for the majority of his life and grinned.

"I will, Grandfather. I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership to Yu-gi-oh!

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Jounouchi Katsuya - The String of Fate**

Alpha Seto Kaiba was a tall man with broad shoulders, deep tan skin and deep sapphire blue eyes that darkened with reverence and respect upon his arrival, but the emotion was quick to turn to amusement as Yuugi grasped his hands with a wide smile.

"Good Morning, Seto." Yuugi murmured, turning eyes towards the array of tea and sweets that awaited them at the small sitting table. "I hope I wasn't interrupting?"

"Not at all." Seto tightened his grip on Yuugi's hands in reassurance before leading the shorter man towards the table. "We were expecting you. Grandfather Sugoroku sent the summons a week ago." Seto's eyes darkened again. "It stated that Gaia: The Fierce Knight would be trouble? I trust the passing went well?"

"It did." Yuugi made no further comment on the incident, reaching for the tea and taking a tentative sip, delighted that it was Earl Grey - not a typical Japanese tea- but a lovely one nonetheless. "Where is Jounouchi?"

"He had an urgent matter to do attend concerning his sister," Seto explained, reaching for his own cup of tea. "Shizuka has been getting more ill as of late. It's concerning for the both of us, I'm afraid."

Yuugi frowned at the news. Jonouchi Shizuka was a Guide whose talent would have been on par with Jounouchi's if it had not been for her illness that robbed her of her sight and her enhanced empathy. At the ripe age of eighteen, she would have been introduced to Sentinel-Guide Society and won the hand of a brave and kind of Sentinel under the watchful gaze of her parents and brothers. However, it seemed the Gods had other plans for Shizuka in the form of a higher spiritual awareness that placed her as a candidate on the Council of Sentinel and Guide Sovernigty. A fact that made Yuugi, along with Seto and Jounouchi immensely proud.

"I was under the impression that she was getting better-that she was beating that infernal illness back." Yuugi reached for a small cookie. "How has it been?"

"It has had her bedridden for the last week," Seto admitted, shooting Yuugi an apologetic look when he was met with a chiding look. "She didn't want you to worry about her - not with your father passing."

"I did not take this title so that others can worry about me." Yuugi murmured, scolding clear in his tone. "I took this title so that I could care for others and the state of this world and Jounouchi Shizuka is one of my priorities considering that she is the sister of my dear friend." Yuugi eyes slid to the door as it creaked open to reveal a slightly out of breath Jounouchi Katsuya. "Who has taken it upon himself to avoid me as of late."

"I don't avoid you." Jounouchi shot back, approaching the table and bending down to press a kiss against Yuugi's cheek and taking a seat and all but pressing against Seto. "I didn't want to-"

"Worry you," Yuugi finished with a small sniff. "You have been my friend for more than half of my life, Jounouchi, and there will never be a day when you will bother me." Yuugi shook his head when Jounouchi opened his mouth. "The death of Father and Gaia aside, I have come to you with a small request."

"Oh?" Jounouchi murmured, flushing to the tip of his ears when Yuugi simply raised an eyebrow at his rather naive questioning. "I didn't mean to hide it from you, Yuugi-"

"You didn't?" Yuugi leaned forward, folding his hands underneath his chin and shooting Jounouchi a rather chiding look that was nothing compared to the one that was given to Seto. "You neglected to tell me about the awakening of your spiritual powers? The Reconnecting of the Ether is not a task that is simple nor safe." Yuugi clicked his tongue, fighting down the fury that he felt towards his friend. "Entering the Spiritual Realm is dangerous, Jounouchi. It is not a place where one can prance around-"

"Yuugi." Jounouchi began but was cut off when Yuugi continued speaking as if he didn't start all.

"Reconnecting of the Ether is known to attract terrible spirits." Yuugi continued, more softly, more aware of Jounouchi's growing discomfort. "Kuriboh, The Celtic Guardian, Gaia, and Kisara, are powerful in their own right, but against multiple spirits that have lingered and whose spiritual connection is more cradled can cause a problem for us all. I'm not telling you this because I'm scolding you, Jounouchi. I'm telling you this because I'm hurt that you didn't tell me and I don't want you getting hurt."

"You can't take care of us all, Yuugi," Jounouchi stated with a small huff, shooting his old friend a mild look of fond irritation. "You have so much on your plate as it is and I didn't want to add to it and Shizuka feels the same. It's the reason why we didn't tell you about her getting sick or I didn't tell you about my sudden spiritual awakening." Jounouchi swallowed at the thought. "You're Lord Yuugi Motou, the Eyes of Eagle, and Representative of the Spirit World. Do you honestly think that I would want to bother you with my problems?"

"You never gave me the opportunity to worry, Jounouchi," Yuugi uttered. "You never told me about Shizuka's sickness or your awakening and I could have helped with both! I don't-" Yuugi turned away and grasped his hands on the folds of his robes. "I don't have these powers so that I could sit on them!" Yuugi rose from his sitting position and paced the room, the red tassels on his robes following and showing his irritation. "Why does everyone think that I'm not capable of dealing with multiple-"

"It is because that the burdens already placed upon your soul will further damage your link to your powers." Seto's deep voice cut into his tirade smoothly. The Alpha rose from the table and met Yuugi across the room, placing a calming hand on his shoulder. "The Eyes of the Eagle is not an easy legacy to bear and I along with Shizuka and Jounouchi are aware of the mental burden that it causes you." Seto bent down on one knee and cupped Yuugi's cheek. "We do this because we love you, not because we're hiding secrets from you. If it were to me, then you would have been here in an instant to help my beloved sister, but you must understand that you are not here to interfere with the world and its progress, Yuugi, you are here to watch it."

"But-"

"You are here to watch it," Seto repeated softly, turning Yuugi's face towards his own. "I know that you love us, but you can't always be there to solve our problems. You cannot afford to play favorites among the millions that reside here in Japan." Seto's jaw clenched. "You must remember your duty as Eyes of the Eagle. You are here to watch us move forward, to make progress and to quietly rejoice and to use your sacred powers when need be. I ask that you not interfere with Shizuka's illness on not only her behalf but mine and Jounouchi's as well."

"And if she dies?" Yuugi goaded, all but aware of Jounouchi's flinch at the thought, but the pain and anger that came with it vanished as quick as it had appeared. "What then?"

"Then Shizuka will die." Jounouchi murmured, emotions raw enough to press against Yuugi's mental shields. "As Gods will it."

"You-you cannot ask me to stand by and watch her wither away like a flower on its last days." Yuugi swallowed down the sob that wanted to escape his throat, bit back the tears that wanted to slide down his cheeks. When will it end? When will the pain and suffering end? "You cannot ask that of me."

Jounouchi joined them, leaning down and pressing his cheek against Yuugi's in an attempt of comfort, but it only fractured Yuugi's heart further and all but breaking it when Jounouchi whispered into his ears, his plea deep, profound, and full of sadness that Yuugi never wanted to hear again.

"Then, I ask you, as a friend and family not to interfere. As her brother, it's my duty to take care of her. I know that you love her as if she were your own, Yuugi, but the task rests with me and if I and the doctors aren't enough, then again, I ask you not to interfere. I ask that you let the Gods take her into their embrace." Jounouchi sniffed and he allowed his tears to slide down his cheek. "She has suffered enough."

Yuugi opened his mouth to protest to say something, anything-but nothing escaped but a choked whimper. What could he say to change their minds? What could he do to make their lives better? With enough spiritual power, he could whisk away his weakness, but healing - physical or spiritual- was against the rules and if he was caught doing it, then he would be punished by the Japanese Sentinel-Guide Council and his powers effectively sealed for a year. Of course, there had been many a time when he has broken that rule and escaped the consequences, but now? When he had the power in hands and the needy didn't want it?

Yuugi never felt so powerless as he did now.

"Okay." Yuugi murmured, pushing his heart behind the facade of Lord Yuugi Motou. "I will not interfere if that is what you both desire."

Jounouchi stared into his eyes as if he was trying to detect the ile, but when he found nothing, a small, sad smile stretched along his lips. "Do you promise?"

"I promise."

Jounouchi nodded, pressed another kiss against Yuugi's cheek before stepping back and returning to the table. That was it. No apologies. No pleas for forgiveness. Just a simple binding promise that Jounouchi knew that Yuugi, as his dear friend, family, and Eyes of the Eagle would keep. Jounouchi knew that Yuugi was honor bound to keep his word for it was a reflection of who he was and what he did for the people of Japan and the fact that his friend manipulate him into such horrid promise should have made him angry, but the logical side of him understood it.

If he was under a promise to not heal Shizuka, then he wouldn't be responsible for her eventual decline. He wouldn't be mentally scarred by her eventual death and his power which depended on his mentality wouldn't be affected. The downturn to this, however, would be Shizkua Jonouchi's eventual departure. He was under the promise not to interfere with her treatment, but her death, however, was a different story. There would be no official sending and they would not send for an official priest. No, Yuugi would be the one to take across the threshold where her ancestors waited for her with warm smiles and open arms.

It would be Yuugi that would take her Home.

"You are here to talk about the Ether Lines?" Jounouchi asked, finished with the discussion about her sister now that he had dragged a promise out of Yuugi. "Grandfather Sugoroku sent a summons about it."

"Yes." Yuugi cleared his throat before returning to the table as well. He placed himself across the Alpha Sentinel and Guide and cleared his throat again before continuing. "Grandfather has informed him that the Ether Lines are fractured."

"Fractured?" Jounouchi prodded. "How?"

"You can think of it as a cracked mirror," Yuugi responded. "If the Ether Lines are cracked that means less spiritual energy will enter our world and more will be contained in theirs. If this continues then the spiritual world will become overloaded and thus so shall Sentinel and Guides who are more spiritually aware than they are sense wise. The overload means more malicious spirits will be able to enter with the extra power to break the barrier."

"And I can fix this?" Jounouchi pointed to himself with a confused frown. "How?"

"You have the power to reconnect the lines," Yuugi responded, twisting his own lips as he searched for an explanation before reaching over to grab a cracker and breaking it in half before placing it back on the table. "With your power, you can reconnect the fraying lines." Yuugi placed the cracker back together, the lines uneven with crumbs. "Currently, the lines are like this cracker and crumbs with the power and lines fraying in all sorts of different directions, but you can use your spiritual power to reconnect and fix the lines and put them in perfect condition."

"And I'm assuming that you're going to show him how?" Seto put in with a worried frown. "I'm not sure I'm comfortable with the idea of Jounouchi entering the spiritual world alone."

"It's going to be dangerous." Yuugi agreed. "But, if we don't take care of this then it's going to cause us trouble and I mean trouble we can't solve by normal means."

"You mean the malicious spirits you were talking about before?" Jounouchi swallowed and shot Seto a worried look of his own. "Can they hurt people?"

"Yes," Yuugi replied, choosing, for once, to be blunt about the situation at hand. If only to make them understand how dire the situation could become. "I will take care of Jounouchi. I have the weapons necessary to do so." Yuugi turned to Seto with a determined look. "Do you trust me? Do you trust me with your Guide and Husband?"

Seto clinched his jaw and shot him an unreadable look. As if the whole question was unfair to answer and Yuugi supposed that it was unfair, but now wasn't the time to play fair.

"I do." Seto finally responded with a narrowed eyed stare. "I expect you to bring him back to me unharmed, understand?"

"I understand."

* * *

Are you sure about this, Yuugi?" Jounouchi's worried tone echoed across the chamber. A shift of cloth before the Alpha Guide came into view dressed in a pure white and red edge robe with a _Gohei_ in his gloved hands. Jounouchi looked the picture of an apprentice priest and Yuugi would have been proud if not for the situation at hand. Below their feet, sat a sigil that would serve as an entrance to the spirit world where the broken ether lines waited. It would be a long and arduous trip, but Yuugi had no doubt in his mind that Jounouchi would succeed and would do so with flying colors.

"I'm quite sure." Yuugi slammed his staff on the sigil, his lips quirking at the pulse he received in return. It seemed that his presence was already being detected even with the sigil barely activated. "We're going to be alright, Jounouchi. Didn't I promise?"

"Yeah." Jounouchi bent down, the outer layers of his robes spreading out before him like a wedding trail. "You did, but I don't want you getting hurt just because I can't defend myself against spirits so I've been practicing." Jounouchi reached out and Yuugi was quite surprised to see a white and blue bow appear in his hands in a burst of yellow light.

"Well." Yuugi breathed, internally impressed at his friend's control at his awakened powers. "I see that I don't have to worry about you. Much." Before Jounouchi could protest the teasing, Yuugi slammed the staff down on the sigil three times before a burst of white light emerged from the ground and an in place of the sigil, a swirling white vortex emerged.

"So." Yuugi stepped back, lower his staff back down to his side. "Are you ready?" Yuugi turned his gaze back to the vortex and even now he could hear the murmurs of the spirits - beckoning and calling their mortal heir home.

"No," Jounouchi uttered, fear plain in his voice. "But, that's not going to stop me? Ladies first?"

"And Guides second." Yuugi countered, holding out his hand with a small, reassuring smile pulling at his lips, the motion brightening when his hand was grasped onto tightly.

"Hold on." Yuugi murmured, guiding them further into the vortex. "And don't mind the smell."

 _"What-"_ Jounouchi was cut off as they disappeared into a burst of light until nothing but smoke and ashes remained.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership to Yu-gi-oh!

* * *

 **Chapter Three: The Lost Sentinel: Mamoru Motou**

The Spiritual Realm was considered a forbidden land - a sacred land. One in which no one could enter save those who were chosen and Yuugi, as the spiritual representative and holder to the Eyes of the Eagle, was deemed one of the few allowed to walk the lands without consequence. Yuugi considered himself blessed to be allowed to walk the sacred grounds for, without it, he would never have the pleasure of meeting his mother or the honor of guiding Jounouchi through his first visit. It was difficult to smother the amusement as Jounouchi lowered his hood to stare at the area around them in awe. He, too, was mesmerized during his first visit and he continued to be awestruck for the spiritual realm was ever-changing and each visit was never the same as the last one. The constant flux of the blessed realm was natural, just as life was in constant flux as too was this realm. A fact that he made sure to force Jounouchi to become aware of as they carefully made their way down the grand staircase of light.

"So, if we were to come back it wouldn't be like this at all?" Jounouchi questioned, shuffling closer to Yuugi when a group of leaves on a tree suddenly changed from a vibrant green to soothing golds and reds as if the tree was suddenly exhausted at the one color. "What about time? Is that affected?"

"Unfortunately," Yuugi responded, reaching out and placing a gentle hand against Jounouchi's tense arm. "It's due to the constant influx of energy that this realm contains. Think of it as an hourglass: once it runs out, it must be reversed and the cycle begins anew. Without it, the energy will grow out of control and seep into our world, allowing the spirits free reign and the ability to interact with us without a vessel."

"If that's the case, then where does the energy originate?" Jounouchi continued to look around, seeing nothing but endless trees and in the distance, he could hear the rushing of water - a river most likely.

"I am not sure that you are ready for such an answer, Jounouchi." Yuugi murmured, reaching out to grasp his friend's hand within his own. "It is your first time in this realm and I don't want to overwhelm you."

"What?" Jounouchi snorted at the response. "Don't think I can handle it?"

Yuugi's lips thinned at the amused response and intertwined his fingers with the taller man. "I couldn't handle it - I still can not handle it." Yuugi turned away from his friend's grim expression. "There are many things in this realm-in this reality-that I can't handle. If it weren't for grandfather then I would have lost my sanity the moment the Eyes of the Eagle had awakened inside of me." Yuugi placed a hand over his heart. "I learned that not all spirits are welcoming and not all souls are given the rightful place and that the balance between our realms is not always balanced. That is why I am glad that it's you the Gods chose for the Reconnection."

"So, it has happened before?" Jounouchi asked, forestalling his curiosity on what, exactly, Yuugi couldn't handle about where the energy in the spirit realm originated - another tale for another time, he supposed.

"Once," Yuugi responded. "It was during the time that my ancestor, Tatsuya Motou, became the Head of the Motou Family and the Eyes of the Eagle. It was actually his wife that was the Reconnector." Yuugi tossed Jounouchi a wild grin. "It is quite a love story, isn't it? That both of them helped keep the balance."

Jounouchi returned the smile, the gesture fond. "It reminds me of my relationship with Seto. A lot of people don't know it but he does all he can to keep Domino City safe and wants it to be a haven for all people and not just Sentinel and Guides."

Yuugi frowned at his friend's dispassionate tone. "I take it that the negotiations aren't going too well?"

"No." Jounouchi murmured, turning away, his hands twitching to put his hood on to hide the sadness he knew his face showed. "The Council are keen on making this city a Sanctuary and joining the Sovereignty."

"If we become a Sovereignty then it will make it harder for those who are not a Sentinel and Guide to settle in the city." Yuugi's lips thinned at the thought. While it wasn't unnecessary unpleasant to join the Sentinel and Guide Sovereignty, it did have its faults. One of them being the group's outlandish mindset that Sentinel and Guides were above that of normal humans and the next step in the evolutionary ladder. Yuugi called it bullshit, but as the Eyes of the Eagle, he could only do and say so much without it being labeled as favoritism.

"I'm sure that I can do something about it-"

"Seto doesn't want anyone to interfere with the process of the negotiations." Jounouchi winced at how wretched his words and Yuugi was inclined to agree. Once again, he was being pushed aside because of his status when all he wanted to do was help his friends and who he considered family.

"He knows the Council won't budge on the matter of joining the Nation." Yuugi murmured, reaching out and placing his hand on Jounouchi's. "You know that I have enough influence to sway the decision to Seto's side-"

"It'll be labeled as favoritism and you know it will be labeled as such." Jounouchi removed his hand with a bitter snort, his jaw clenching at the sadness pressing against his mental shields. "I know that you're trying to help, Yuugi, but you know it's not your-"

"Place." Yuugi stepped back, swallowing down the knot in his throat. "It's not my place. I-I know. I just wanted to help you. We're friends, right?"

"Don't be stupid." Jounouchi snapped, eyes softening at the flinch he received for his words. "Of course we're friends, Yuugi. We're family." Jounouchi ruffled Yuugi's hair earning a sharp bark of protest. "Now, where are these Ether Lines?"

Yuugi's lips shook at his friend's candid response, but said nothing, swallowing back the utter joy at the proclamation. "We have a ways to go, Jou." Yuugi murmured, blinking back the sting of tears. "Come."

The Ether Lines or the Weave of Fate it was more formally called in higher circles was located at the center of the realm. The trek was a but a simple one thanks to the portals that Yuugi was able to create thanks to the abundance of spiritual energy located in each dimension. The journey, while normal for Yuugi, was breathtaking for Jounouchi and Yuugi was honored to be with his friend on his first trip. Granted, it wouldn't be his last as Reconnector, it was special nonetheless.

And as it turned out, it was special for Yuugi as well when they stumbled upon a Guardian of the Lines.

" _Finally."_ Jounouchi breathed, lowering his hood and lowering himself to the ground to take a deep breath. Yuugi wasn't fibbing when he said the trek would be long and complicated. Never did he walk so far and go through so many complicated trails. "Are we done? I'm exhausted."

When he received no reply, Jounouchi grunted and turned to his head to his friend only to still when he saw his friend stare away with tears trailing down his pale cheeks. Alarmed, Jounouchi jumped to his feet and raced to his friend, only to still himself at the figure standing before the broken lines.

"S-Sentinel Motou...?" Jounouchi stumbled out, staring at the dark haired man before them. Jounouchi blinked hard as if the image wasn't real, but Mamoru Motou remained still against the three massive trees that served as tethers to the Weave of Fate.

"I don't-" Yuugi shook his head as if he couldn't comprehend _what or who_ was standing before him and Jounouchi. Was it his father or a malicious spirit wearing his father's face?

"It's him, isn't it?" Jounouchi uttered, frightened at the sight of the Sentinel. While Mamoru Motou had been a good man during his mortal life, Jounouchi had always found the Sentinel a touch intimidating. He was considered a perfect embodiment of what a Sentinel should aspire to be in mind, body, and spirit.

"I-I don't know." Yuugi took a shuddering breath, inching towards the man that he called Father. "Father?"

Amythest eyes blinked in response before Mamoru's lips pulled into a thin smile. "You know that it is me, Yuugi. It is forbidden to take the form another while one is near the Weave of Fate. The Gods will strip us of our pride should we commit such a sin." Mamoru held out a gloved hand towards his son and Jounouchi. "I was sent to provide support for the Recoonector. I ask that you both step forward and stand beside me."

Yuugi's remained still, his heart beating fiercely against his chest. He knew if he took a step forward, he would collapse to his knees and _sob._ The last images of his father were of a broken man who found relief in death and at the thought of seeing his Guide. He couldn't understand how his father could be so casual about it. As if it had never happened.

"Yuugi-"

"Do you have nothing to say?" Yuugi whispered, his throat aching as the words crawled out of his mouth. Twin tears trailed down his cheeks and his bit his bottom lip to hold back to the choked sob that wanted to be let out. "Do you have nothing to say to me?"

Mamoru said nothing, turning his eyes to the left - a clear indication that he was uncomfortable. The situation that stood before them, however, seemed more important for Mamoru was quick to return his gaze, his eyes filled with determination. "We will discuss it later, Yuugi, but now-"

"I am the Eyes of the Eagle" Yuugi interrupted swiftly, his eyes grim and lips tight. "I am aware of the situation that stands before us, Father. I am aware of the danger presented. I am not blind."

Mamoru's lips twitched, holding his hand out towards Jounouchi again. "Then, Eyes of the Eagle, step forward with the Reconnector and let our work begin."

Yuugi swallowed back the anger and despair at the order before grasping Jounouchi's hand in his own and all but forcing him toward his Father. "F-Sentinel Motou will explain to the complexities of the Weave of Fate." Yuugi stepped back, his head bowed, but despite the movement, he was aware that his Father felt his emotions, but he would not spare the man the assault. He watched the man degrade into nothing and for him to stare down at him and act as if nothing happened?

It was unfair and ripped Yuugi's heart to shreds to see his own Father act as if his last months on the mortal plane didn't affect his son.

"Yuugi." Jounouchi tapped him on his shoulder. "Sentinel Mamoru is going to explain what's going on, okay?"

"Yes," Yuugi uttered, his tone dull against the order and he felt Jounouchi flinch beside him. "If you would, Sentinel?"

The Ether Lines or the Weave of Fate was considered one of the Gods oldest creations and was tied to the survival of not only humanity but the spirits as well. It was used as a compass to direct human and spirit in the right direction. Or rather, the direction in which the Gods wanted them to take. The idea of it was simple, but Jounouchi was quick to learn that nothing in the spirit world was deemed as simple.

"So, all we have to do is re-connect the lines?" Jounouchi lifted his head and underneath the sun, he could see lines of light between the leaves of the trees and if he looked closer, he could see some of the lines were disconnected, disjointed and gone altogether.

"How are we supposed to fix this?" Jounouchi turned back to Mamoru, who was staring at Yuugi as if his friend was supposed to answer the question. "Sentinel-"

"It takes the energy of a spirit to restore the lines." Yuugi murmured, finally raising his eyes to stare at his father who gave him a small, sympathetic smile. "You would do this to me? Again?"

"I am proud to help the world as I am, Yuugi," Mamoru whispered, reaching forward and placing both his hands on his son's shoulders. "Just as am I proud to be your Father and to watch you become the man that you are today."

"You knew that I would come." Yuugi protested, reaching up and placing his hands on his Father's hands, squeezing them-memorizing the warmth of his skin. "You knew that I would take Jounouchi to this place, that I would let no other do it. You-"

"Wanted to see you again." Mamoru looked sad, but the smile that he bore was proud, indulgent even and it did nothing but break Yuugi's heart. "I wanted to see you again, son. I didn't feel right after what happened. I left my only son all alone in this world without someone to help him with his abilities and I felt guilty." Mamoru squeezed his shoulders again, tighter and tighter until Yuugi winced at the pressure, but said nothing of it. It was, after all, the only contact that he had with his Father in years. He could bear the pain for a little while. "Guilty that I couldn't be there for you the way I wanted to be and I'm sorry. I'm sorry, little one."

At the term of endearment, tears slid down Yuugi's cheeks and he buried himself into his Father's chest and released a deep sob that rattled him down his bones and it only worsened when his father returned his embrace and the warmth of his father's arms and his scent forced him to his knees.

"Don't-" Yuugi sobbed out, his heart racing against his chest as he all but grasped at his father's white and gold robes. "Don't go. Don't leave me again. Oh God, don't leave me again-"

"I'm sorry." Mamoru echoed, his own voice choked with tears. "Your Papa is sorry, Yuugi. This old, pathetic man is sorry for leaving you alone." Mamoru turned to Jounouchi who was staring at them in stunned silence. "We can't delay it no further, Jounouchi. I'm going to teach you to guide my energies into the trees." Mamoru turned back to his son who had fallen silent. "You'll help, won't you?"

Yuugi swallowed back another sob, nodding his head before rising to his feet and grasping his Father's hand in his own and following him back to the three trees with a silent Jounouchi who lowered his head at the grim scene that played out before him. Is this what it meant? To be Reconnector?

If so, he wanted nothing to do with it. Honor be damned

Mamoru released Yuugi's hand and stepped away, nodding his head to both younger men and bowing his head in prayer and a glow bright as the sun surrounded him and his lips parted with an utterance of prayer as old as time itself.

 _"Ye Gods, this spirit stands before you, at the mercy of time and thyself. I offer thee to the world and those within it. Ye Gods, take this soul and offer to the Fates and bless our worlds with a long and fruitful life."_

Yuugi urged Jounouchi to raise his staff and direct it towards Mamoru. "He will vanish into pure energy and we will guide it to the trees and it will be enough to connect the lines."

"Yuugi-"

"Ready?" Yuugi urged as Mamoru vanished into a burst of life and hovered around the trees until the energy was guided by Jounouchi's staff and into the trees itself, creating a burst of light that blinded them for a brief moment before it cleared and in its place stood a pair of three strong sakura trees.

"It's done?" Jonouchi asked softly, staring at the fallen Sakura petals that littered the ground and knew that the thousands of petals were pieces of Mamou's soul that held the worlds together for an indefinite time.

"It's done," Yuugi responded quietly. "You did a good job, Jounouchi. Thank you." Yuugi gathered his staff from Jounouchi's slack hands and placed the hood of his robe over his head to hide the obvious tears that slid down his cheeks. "Let's return. It's not good to linger here for too long."

"R-right."

Jounouchi glanced over his shoulder at the sight of the Sakura trees and felt his heart tinge at the sight of it. It was beautiful in a tragic way that left him breathless and filled with a sad pride that would linger like a festering wound he had no intention of healing. It would serve as a lesson that not all things ended on a happy note, that their titles and duties would always end on a tragic note for the next descendant to repeat

It was a sight that would leave Yuugi and Jounouchi breathless and the fractures in their own spirits would last a lifetime.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership to Yu-gi-oh!

* * *

 **Chapter Five: A Guide's Fate**

The return from the Spiritual World was quiet, thoughtful and for once, Jounouchi's bright and bold voice was stilled, a thoughtful expression painting his face and Yuugi couldn't blame him for being silent. He, too, was in shock about the turn of the events about his Father and his emergence for the Reconnection. The thought of his spirit holding the worlds together brought a rush of pride and sadness to his heart that warred with one another until he could bear it no longer and pushed it to the back of his mind. His father was gone in this world and the next and the fact that Yuugi contributed to it caused his heart to break and if this was the emotional rollercoaster he was experiencing, he couldn't bear the thought of his grandfather going through the same experience. His poor grandfather who was withering away, merely grasping the straws of life for Yuugi's sake, which, a selfish part of him, was glad that his grandfather didn't want to give up for his sake just yet.

He wanted the elderly man to stay among the living for a while yet, but Yuugi wasn't naive nor stupid, he knew that it was a matter of time before his grandfather joined the spirit world to reunite with his daughter and his Guide along with ancestors which were why Yuugi had pulled his grandfather aside and told him the truth of his journey and his son-in-law's face. Yuugi was careful to watch the emotions flicker across his grandfather's aged features and he watched with a sad smile as his grandfather gave him a brittle smile that spoke volumes about what Sogoroku thought about his words and his will to live.

"You needn't worry about this old man, Yuugi," Sugoroku reassured, reaching over to pat his grandson's hand. "I have no intention of leaving this world just yet. I do have to see you bonded and settled. I promised your mother and father after all."

At the thought of being bonded, a blush stole across Yuugi's cheeks and he rushed to protest, much to his grandfather's amusement.

"I can't bond-I'm not allowed."

Sugoroku waved his protests off with a small chuckle. "Of course you can bond and it will be an excellent match with whomever you find, my boy. If you don't bond then how will the next Eyes of the Eagle come about? Do you expect the line to end with you? Do you mean to deny the world representation within the spirit world?"

"No." Yuugi was quick to deny, the blush still staining his cheeks at the topic of conversation. "I mean to pass on the Eyes of the Eagle, but that doesn't mean I have to do so by normal means."

"Ah." Sugoroku frowned at the subtle suggestion. "You mean the Soul Connection? The ritual that sucks you dry by slitting your throat and bleeding you dry on sacred grounds? You mean to initiate that ritual rather than having a child?"

"A child that could have a fifty percent chance at not having the ability?" Yuugi tilted his head, smiling when Sugoroku snorted, dismissing his protest. "Grandfather, I have no intention of doing a soul connection. I mean to have a child via a surrogate."

"Decreasing our chances further?"

"Increasing if the Sentinel's blood is rich with that of the Five and of a decent House." Yuugi wasn't stupid, he was aware that he wouldn't be marrying a common Sentinel, not if his grandfather had anything to do with it, but he could hope that he had a _choice_ in it, right?

"I am not granted much freedom due to my bloodline and you are aware of this, Grandfather, but am I not allowed to choose whom I am to fall in love with? How my child is to come into this world?"

Sugoroku was quiet for a long moment before he drew out a small sigh that spoke of a man who had the world on his shoulders - a trait that Yuugi that shared.

"You know that well as I that we are not master of our fate, Yuugi." Sugoroku rose from his chair with a mild grunt, approaching his grandson and placing a hand on his shoulders. "You know that as long as we wield the Eyes of the Eagle that we belong to the People and Gods. We don't have a choice about love or who come to call our wives or husbands."

"Grandmother-"

"Was an arranged marriage." Sugoroku interrupted with a peaceful smile that nothing to still Yuugi's shock at the confession. "Didn't look like did it?"

"No."

Sugoroku chuckled at Yuugi's soft, raptured response. "It was quite strange that we took to each other so quickly. Most arranged marriages take a long time to blossom, but she and I were a match made in heaven and fell in love so deeply that nothing in the world, but death itself could tear us apart." Sugoroku squeezed his shoulders. "The love I felt for your grandmother is the same love I wish for you to find, Yuugi, but love such as ours and your parents is rare in this day and age where bloodlines matter more than one's heart and soul."

"What are you telling me, Grandpa?" Yuugi lowered his gaze, away from this older man's pitying gaze. "What do you expect me to do?"

"Use what the Gods have given you with grace and kindness," Sugoroku responded with a worn smile. "Treat the one that is meant for you with love and respect. He or She is just as scared and lost as you are, my dear boy."

"Of course." Yuugi murmured, his mind racing with endless possibilities. "I would do no less than that, Grandpa."

"Good." Sugoroku released him and limped towards the kitchen, waving Yuugi off when he reached for the cane. "I could use a nice cup of tea, join me?"

"Yes." Yuugi smiled to hide the racing of his heart, of which he was sure his grandfather could still hear, even with his failing senses. "I would love to, Grandpa."

* * *

It was midnight when Yuugi felt the press against his mind, insistent and pleading and Yuugi didn't have to guess who the culprit was considering that the invasion felt like sunshine: warm and bright against his mind. Yuugi rose from the bed, shivering when his bare feet touched the floor and approached the window finding Jounouchi staring up at his window with a listless expression that all but forced him downstairs and to the entrance of the Game Shop.

"Jounouchi?" Yuugi whispered urgently, slipping out of the shop and into the quiet street. "What's going on? Why are you out so late?"

"I can't sleep," Jounouchi responded, stepping into the light that lamps provided and forcing Yuugi to look at his friend and Yuugi had to swallow down a gasp at the sight. His friend's normally tan skin was a touch pale and his eyes were a darker shade than normal - an aged amber that reminded Yuugi of the color of the trees they encountered in the spiritual realm.

"I keep having these visions - these nightmares." Jounouchi continued, unheeded to Yuugi's own inner turmoil. "And I can't sleep-"

"Visions?" Yuugi pressed softly, reaching out and grabbing his friend's hand in his own. "What are you seeing?"

"All sorts of things-" Jounouchi continued, on the verge of babbling if not for Yuugi's grip on his mind and his hand. "I see Seto and Mokuba's graves and I see Grandpa's and I see-I see-" Jounouchi looked into Yuugi's eyes with trembling lips and wide, panicking eyes. "I see you devoured by this creature - this lion."

"Jounouchi." Yuugi rumbled, releasing his hand and cupping his friend's face. "You must calm down-"

"The visions-"

"Are just that-visions." Yuugi continued softly. "You are a Connector. You see and hear things that others cannot and will not bear even in the best of times. What are you seeing is a side-effect of what you are deemed to be."

"Are they true?" Jounouchi whispered fervently, reaching up and grasping Yuugi's arms. "Are they going to come true?"

"I don't know," Yuugi confessed with a tight smile that failed to reach his eyes. "You have the power to see different situations and whether those situations come true is not up to us, but how you perceive such visions is under your control and your control alone. You have the right to decide to share what you see to others or you have the right to allow it to take place."

Jounouchi took a shuddering breath and turned away from Yuugi's darkened gaze. "I...thought that being a Connector meant that I would only be dealing with the spiritual world? Keeping the balance?"

"Are you not?" Yuugi countered softly. "By seeing such events occur, you are given the power to see and to allow and to prevent. You _connect."_

"If I knew if being Connector led to this then I would have never accepted it." Jounouchi stepped back, folding his arms and shooting Yuugi a hooded stare. "Did you know-"

"I was aware that a Connector could see different possibilities." Yuugi cut in gently. "But, Jounouchi, each Connector is different and I had hoped that the Gods would not bestow that particular talent to you, but alas, we cannot control their whims."

"What-what am I supposed to do?"

"You can use it to prevent certain scenarios or you can sit and watch just as I am tasked to do with the Eyes of the Eagle." Yuugi stepped closer to his friend, holding out a hand for him to take. "But, please know that I am always your friend, Jounouchi."

"No matter the decision?"

"No matter the decision," Yuugi confirmed, grinning when Jounouchi grasped his hand and pulled him in for a tight hug that drew the air from his lungs, but Yuugi didn't mind, as long as his friend was well mentally and physically. "Do you want to stay with me tonight? Wait, does Seto know where you are?"

"He was the one who suggested to come here and confront you about the visions." Jounouchi flushed at the admission. "He thinks that you were aware of it and he was right - as always."

Yuugi flinched at the accusation but said nothing to correct it. Seto was right. He was aware of the visions that the Connectors experienced, but he never thought that Jounouchi would be one of the rare few to be granted access, but it seemed like Ra, the God of the Spiritual Realm, found something favorable about Jounouchi, which, Yuugi didn't blame the God for doing, Jounouchi was a kind and sweet soul who did what he could to help others less fortunate than himself and Yuugi could never be more proud to be his friend.

"I will talk to him in the morning when we take you home." Yuugi resisted the urge to flinch at the eventual confrontation. After all, Seto was overprotective with Jounouchi and Mokuba and Yuugi would do well to remember not to cross the Alpha Sentinel of Domino City after this matter was settled. Despite it not technically being Yuugi's fault, he was still aware of the ability and it was his duty to inform Jounouchi of it. Yuugi wasn't looking forward to the argument, accusations and the silence that would surely follow, but his relationship with the current Alpha needed to be stable and Seto was his friend and the last thing he wanted was a rift to form between the Motou and Kaiba's.

"Come." Yuugi urged in a soft tone, careful not to wake his grandfather who had taken to sleeping in the living room for ease of access to the kitchen and restrooms. "Let's get some rest? It's been a long day for all of us."

For a moment, Jounouchi looked frightened of the thought of sleep - of the nightmares that would follow, but Yuugi grabbed his hand and tugged him inside, his mind-melding with that of his friend.

"It's alright," Yuugi reassured, a tight smile pulling at his lips. "I will keep the nightmares at bay for however long you need me to, Jounouchi."

"I-" Jounouchi shuddered, lowered his gaze and Yuugi's heart cracked as he watched twin tears trail down his friend's cheeks. "Thank you, Yuugi. _Thank you."_

"You don't have to thank me, Jou." Yuugi stepped aside. "Go on."

As Jounouchi passed him and proceeded into the living area, Yuugi's soft expression turned solemn as darkness filled his mind, guilty that he didn't tell Jounouchi the entire truth of the Connectors. Of the visions, they experienced every six generations and the death that followed due to the insanity of bearing such a responsibility. Yuugi knew that it would come to fruition in time, but in time he would be prepared for the fallout and the fear and the anger that would follow.

He was used to it, after all.


End file.
